Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression. ${4n+11-2n}$
Combine the ${n}$ terms: 4 n + 11 − 2 n = = ( 4 − 2 ) n + 11 2 n + 11 { \begin{eqnarray} 4{n} +11 - 2{n} &=& (4 - 2){n} + 11\\ &=& 2{n} +11 \end{eqnarray}} The simplified expression is $2n + 11$.